e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
CANDY SMILE
| image = E-girls - Candy Smile CD Only cover.jpg|CD Only E-girls - Candy Smile DVD.jpg|CD+DVD E-girls - Candy Smile One Coin CD.jpg|mu-mo | title = CANDY SMILE | artist = E-girls | type = Single | album = Lesson 1 | released = March 13, 2013 | b-side = "love letter" | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, digital download | recorded = 2013 | genre = Dance-pop | length = 04:12 (song) 13:27 (CD+DVD) 18:29 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Okada Maria, Litz | producer = CLARABELL | chronotype = Single | previous = "THE NEVER ENDING STORY" (2013) | current = "CANDY SMILE" (2013) | next = "Gomennasai no Kissing You" (2013) | tracklist = # Follow Me # CANDY SMILE # Loving bell # One Two Three # READY GO # Shiny girls # Take it Easy! # love letter (Album special Version) # Suki Desuka? # JUST IN LOVE # Celebration! # Himawari (E-Girls Version) # Tadaima! (Album special Version) # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ # love letter (Acoustic Version) | video = E-girls - CANDY SMILE -Short ver.- | audio = E-girls - CANDY SMILE (audio)|Original E-girls - CANDY SMILE (E.G. 11 ver.) (audio)|E.G. 11 ver. }} "CANDY SMILE" is the fifth single of e-girls. It was released on March 13, 2013 in three editions: CD+DVD, CD Only, and a mu-mo edition featuring only the title track. First presses for all editions include a card with a serial code which give access to a free wallpaper download though their official website. If codes for "CANDY SMILE" and their first album, Lesson 1, are entered, the page also offers the download for an unreleased song. "CANDY SMILE" was used as e-ma CM theme song and was pre-released digitally on March 6, 2013. The song got certified Gold for selling above 100,000 copies digitally. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59336/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-59337, ¥1,080) * mu-mo (RZC1-59338, ¥514) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # CANDY SMILE # love letter # CANDY SMILE (Instrumental) ; DVD # CANDY SMILE (Video Clip) # CANDY SMILE (Making Clip) CD Only # CANDY SMILE # love letter # CANDY SMILE (Instrumental) # love letter (Instrumental) mu-mo Edition # CANDY SMILE Digital Edition # CANDY SMILE # love letter Featured Members * Dream ** Shizuka ** Ami * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** KAREN ** KAEDE * FLOWER ** Mizuno Erina ** Fujii Shuuka ** Washio Reina ** Sato Harumi * bunny ** Ishii Anna * EGD ** Suda Anna ** Ikuta Risa Song Information ; Vocalists : Shizuka, Ami, KAREN, Washio Reina ; Lyrics : Okada Maria, Litz ;Music : CLARABELL ;Other Information :Arrangement: CLARABELL Music Video Information ; Performers * Main Video Clip: SAYAKA, KAEDE, Mizuno Erina, Fujii Shuuka, Sato Harumi, Ishii Anna, Suda Anna, Ikuta Risa ** Seifuku Dance: SAYAKA, KAREN, KAEDE, MIYUU, YURINO, Kawamoto Ruri, Suda Anna, Sato Harumi, Takeda Kyoka, Hagio Misato, Nakajima Momoka, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka, Inagaki Rio, Takebe Yuzuna ; Director : Shigeaki Kubo Disambiguation Alongside this single, the song can be found on the following releases: * Lesson 1 (track #2) * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- (track #5) * E.G. 11 (disc 2, track #4) Alongside this single, the music video can be found on the following releases: * Lesson 1 * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 40,301 Trivia * Erie appears as a DJ on the seifuku dance part. * This single, alongside Mr.Snowman, include the least amount of members on the line-up, 12. * Last release to be released in the mu-mo Edition format, which got replaced by the One Coin CD format. External Links * Single Page *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only *Digital Profile: **Pre-release: iTunes | Recochoku **Digital Edition: iTunes | Recochoku Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Songs Category:E-girls Digital Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Songs Category:2013 DVDs Category:Gold Certification